Un cuento de Navidad Boothy
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth lleva a Christine al centro comercial para ver a Santa Claus. Lleno de ternura padre-hija. *Traducción de "A Boothy Christmas Story" de FaithinBones*


**Un cuento de Navidad Boothy**

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia es de la autoría de FaithinBones. Yo hago la traducción con el único fin de compartir ésta historia con más gente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

De pie en la fila delante del Taller de Santa, Booth se puso en cuclillas junto a su hija, "Bueno, ahora recuerda, ésta es tu única oportunidad de decirle a Santa Claus lo que quieres para Navidad, así que asegúrate de decirle todo."

Desconcertada, Christine se apoyó contra el pecho de su padre, "Mami dice que Santa Claus no existe, Papi. Sólo es un constructo social utilizado para provocar la buena conducta de los niños. Realmente yo tampoco creo que él sea real."

Al darse cuenta de que la mujer frente a él se giró y lo miró, Booth se sonrojó y le habló en voz baja a su hija de siete años. "Christine, ¿puedo saber por qué me pediste que te trajera a ver a Santa Claus si no crees que sea real?"

Sin darse cuenta de que su voz estaba llegando a oídos poco dispuestos a escuchar, Christine respondió, "Porque tu si crees Papi y Mami dice que yo no debería echarte a perder la fiesta."

Con los ojos cerrados, Booth sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

Preocupada, Christine puso las manos en ambos lados de la cara de su padre, "¿Estás bien, papá?"

Abriendo los ojos, Booth suspiró, "Sí, papá está muy bien." Mirando fijamente a los ojos azul cristal de su hija, le preguntó. "¿Entonces no quieres ver a Santa Claus?"

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su padre, Christine frunció el ceño, "No, papá. Quiero verlo."

Abrazando a su hija, Booth sonrió, "Cariño, no tienes que verlo si no quieres. Eso no va a herir mi sentimientos."

Echando un vistazo al alegre hombre del traje rojo, Christine reflexionó, "Le está dando bastones de caramelo a los niños, Papá. También quiero un bastón de caramelo."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth liberó a su hija y se puso de pie, "Está bien. Iremos a comer el almuerzo después de que hayamos terminado aquí."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Observando a su padre mientras él miraba a los otros niños hablar con Santa Claus, Christine pronto lamentó su decisión de decirle a su padre que ya no creía en el viejo duende alegre. Con la mirada triste en el rostro de su padre haciéndola sentir triste, de mala gana se sentó en el regazo del hombre de la barba blanca, sonrió para la cámara y tomó un bastón de caramelo. Después vio a su padre paga por las fotos de su visita a Santa Claus y solicitar que las fotos fueran enviadas por correo a su casa.

Sosteniendo la mano de su hija en la suya, Booth sonrió, "Es una hermosa foto, Cariño. Tuve que pedir algunas extras para que podamos enviarlas por correo con nuestras tarjetas de Navidad."

Tirando de la mano de su padre, Christine lo detuvo. "Papá, tengo que decirte algo."

Arrodillándose, Booth puso su mano el hombro de la niña, "¿Qué pasa, bebé?"

Mirando a su alrededor, Christine se acercó a su padre y dijo, "Bueno, yo realmente creo en Santa, Papá. Solo dije eso porque muchos de los niños de mi clase dicen que no es real."

Colocando su frente contra la de su hija, Booth sonrió, "Cariño, sólo porque tus amigos no creen que algo no es real, no significa que tengas que estar de acuerdo con ellos. Si tú crees, entonces créelo. Si no lo haces, no lo hagas. No dejes que tus amigos te impidan creer en algo."

Colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su padre, Christine miró a los cálidos ojos marrones, "No estés triste, papá, si creo en Santa."

Levantándola, Booth abrazó a su hija, "Nena, no estoy triste. Estoy feliz. Vayamos a casa y tomemos el almuerzo. Tal vez esta tarde podamos hacer palomitas de maíz y ver "Un cuento de Navidad". Sé que te gusta."

Riendo, la pequeña lo cogió de la camisa para sujetarse, "Me encanta cuando Ralphy tiene que comer el jabón. Él es tonto."

Riendo, Booth se dirigió a entrada del centro comercial señalando las decoraciones de Navidad a su paso.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sentada en la cocina con su madre, Christine tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, "Papá estuvo muy triste hoy, mamá".

Preocupada, Brennan puso su taza sobre la mesa y miró a su hija, "¿por qué, Christine?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña miró su taza, "le dije a Papá que no creo en Santa Claus. No debería haber hecho eso. Eso lo puso muy triste. Aunque luego le dije que en realidad sí creo en Santa Claus, y entonces se puso feliz."

Colocando su mano sobre la mano de su hija, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Santa Claus es un tema muy complejo, Christine. Sin embargo, me alegro de que le dijeras a tu padre que aún crees. Él ama tanto la Navidad y siempre es muy feliz en esta época del año."

Curiosa, Christine preguntó, "¿por qué Papá cree en Santa Claus, Mami?"

Sonriendo, Brennan palmeó la mano de su hija, "Tu padre cree en el milagro de la Navidad y eso le ayuda a perdonar todas las cosas malas que ve el resto del año. Es parte de su fe."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Christine sonrió, "Yo quiero mucho a mi Papá, Mami. Odio que él esté triste."

Sintiéndose un poco emotiva, Brennan sonrió, "A mí tampoco me gusta, cariño."

Booth, que parado fuera de la cocina escuchaba la conversación de su pequeña familia, se pasó la mano por los ojos, sonrió, entró en la cocina y chocó las manos, "Oigan ¿quién quiere ver 'Un cuento de Navidad" conmigo? "

Bajando de un salto de su silla, Christine saltó una y otra vez, "Yo... Yo... Yo."

Sonriendo, Booth caminó hacia donde Brennan estaba todavía sentada, se inclinó y la besó, "¿Qué hay de ti, Bones?"

Devolviéndole el beso, Brennan rió, "Por supuesto, no sería Navidad si no vemos 'Un cuento de Navidad' por lo menos tres o cuatro veces."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Estoy un poco atrasada con esto de la Navidad, lo sé, pero bueno, ésta historia es muy linda y no podía dejar de compartirla con ustedes, sobre todo cuando tengo tanto de no pasarme por aquí. **

**Un enorme saludo a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo las historias y traducciones. Una disculpa también por haberme pasado ya más de un año sin actualizaciones. **


End file.
